


He'll Come

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: Karkat waits eagerly for his boyfriend to come to the party.





	He'll Come

**Author's Note:**

> My brother ships this and I do too kinda so I decided to make a one shot with davekat in it. Don't worry I'll still be updating my other stories. Oh and btw I'm alive if anyone was wondering.

Karkat opened the door eagerly. Waiting, waiting. Him and Kanaya hosted a Holiday party every year and this one seemed to be no different from the rest. They invited all their friends to eat, talk and exchange gifts like always, but something was indeed different.

Karkat invited his boyfriend to come and enjoy the party with him, and for him he was patently waiting.

Kanaya and her wife, Rose walk over to the male sitting by the door.

"Come on Karkat, there's plenty of room for you on the couch," Kanaya gestured to the couch before handing hi m a glass of hot chocolate. 

"No I'm fine,"

"You know my brother never liked these occasions, there's a very slim chance he'll actually come. It would be best if you just come and hang out with us on the sofa," Rose told.

"No, he'll come," Karkat said with full confidence.

The two looked at each other before walking back to the couch.

The night passed by bit by bit. Step by step people laughed and ate. They exchanged gifts and all through it Karkat sat.

No he'll come.  
No he'll come.  
No he'll come.  
No he'll come.

Soon enough people started leaving. They shook hands, waved good bye, and left.

No he'll come.  
No he'll come.  
Would he come?  
He won't come the party's over.

"Oh Karkat," Kanaya place her hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Dave will be Dave no matter who he's dating." Rose sighed.

"It's over isn't it," Karkat sighed.

Kanaya nodded sadly.

Karkat yawned before sitting up from the chair.

"You can stay here tonight. The blizzard is getting worse anyway. I hope you don't mind Rose,"

"Yeah it's fine," Rose smiled, "But don't think of my brother any differently because of this,"

"Don't worry, I won't,"

Kanaya led Karkat to the guest bedroom.

Rose sighed as she picked up left over cups, "What was that boy thinking?"

From the living room the T.V spoke, " There was a terrible crash, supposedly from the weather. There is news that one was speeding. There is one dead, the body has yet to be identified-"

Rose shuts off the T.V.


End file.
